Reaching through the black
by Sycocat2
Summary: Raenef casts a spell which goes awry bringing a lord from another land, along with his butler...


**Summary** : Raenef casts a spell which goes awry bringing a lord from another land, along with his butler...

 **A/N** : I enjoy both anime/manga, and since they're similar decided to combine them. Other writers have done so, but the ideas herein are my own.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Demon Diary, Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler, or information from enDOTwikipediaDOTorg/wiki/Backsword

I

I

" **Reaching through the black"**

I

I

Two walked down a cobblestone path, the only sound between them the click of a cane.

"Master" said the man clad in a black tailcoat.

The boy glared up at him with his right eye, the other covered by a black patch. "Keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you", he quipped in a high-bred British accent.

"As you wish master" his butler replied with a smirk, easily lifting him with one arm.

"Unhand me you-"

The remainder of his yell was muted as both were engulfed in a ball of magic, and suddenly the streets of London disappeared.

"Oh I hope Eclipse will be proud of me!" cheered a disheveled blonde haired boy clad in fine black robes.

"Wretched demon!" shouted a British accent as boy and black butler appeared.

"My lord, are these new friends of yours?"

"Bastard you know I have no use for-" The Brit paused and stood upright, gripping the skull knob of his cane to steady his weary legs.

Suddenly one taller than any he'd seen stood before him. The boy noted details of the being: his dark robes were simple yet elegant, with the front tied at the waist, his chest visible through the "V" shape showing he cared little for a fashionable appearance.

Long black hair was held together by a thin metal band. A half-moon earring hung from his left ear. Eyes which focused on the two newcomers were crimson as blood.

"Human you would do well not to insult my master in his own castle" threatened the tall man.

"Ecliiipse he called me a wretched demon" the blonde teen cried pouting.

"As I thought, you are another assassin" stated Eclipse, a ball of black flames appeared in his left hand.

"Sebastian!" called the new boy.

The British butler appeared beside him, "Yes master?"

"Protect me of course, as per our contract!" he demanded.

"I do not have access to these same magics my lord" Sebastian noted.

"And why is that?" he snipped.

"We are in another world. I did try to warn you before we were brought here" he smirked.

"Brought here?" Eclipse questioned, not ousting the flames in hand.

Raenef stammered a quiet reply, "Oh Eclipse I'm sorry. Please don't be angry, I was trying advanced spells and and..."

Shaking his head Eclipse instructed, louder than a whisper, "A lord does not apologize."

Arching his eyebrow not covered by an eye-patch, "You are a lord? Well that changes everything." The British youth bowed slightly "I am lord Ciel Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't be so certain master, you just bowed to a demon" Sebastian chuckled.

"Demon?" he stood upright, regarding the boy before him who seemed no more harmless than a puppy.

"Lord Raenef the Fifth, king of demons, and ruler of this land" Eclipse introduced.

"Are we in hell Sebastian?"

His butler chuckled, "I thought you didn't believe in such tales my lord. We are in another dimension."

"Why did you not you prevent this?!" he gripped the blue-stoned ring on his left thumb angrily.

"I recall no such order young master" he responded with a grin.

"Little boy, how about you settle down." Raenef patted his back, then said excitedly, "How about I have Eclipse make us some cake, that'll cheer you up!"

Ciel twitched "Little boy?"

"I believe he is referring to you my lord. You **are** far shorter than anyone in this room, even Lord Raenef is a head taller than you."

The demon lord nodded, "I'm sixteen in human years, but over five hundred from the combined demon- years-thing... Oh Eclipse I can never understand this!"

"It is fine Lord Raenef" Eclipse rested a hand on his shoulder, Raenef smiled up at him.

"How odd. Should we behave more like those two master Ciel?" Sebastian appeared behind him, and placed a white-gloved hand upon his shoulder.

"Get

off

of

me

you putrid beast."

"As you wish master." He put his hands behind his back.

Confused, the other youth looked to his attendant "Eclipse?"

"This is how servant and master typically interact my lord."

Shaking his head Raenef hugged his subordinate. He preferred not to refer to the elder demon as a servant. "I don't like that at all Eclipse... By the way, why do they sound like that? Pronouncing their words so funny..."

Sebastian answered, "It is a British accent Lord Raenef. Lord Ciel is from England, a land under the rule of Queen Victoria."

Barely interested, Ciel looked to his servant. "If they're speaking a different language, and certainly none I've been taught, how can we understand them Sebastian?"

"If I couldn't transition our language skills so we could converse with those in this alternative world, what sort of Phantomhive butler would I be?" he replied with a bow.

Ciel waved him off, having quickly grown weary of such statements.

"How bothersome, I'm glad **those** two are elsewhere", Eclipse thought aloud regarding the two humans whom Raenef had living in his castle.

"Lord Raenef I, Sebastian Michaelis request on behalf of my master quarters in your castle, for just the night."

Smiling kindly the younger demon responded, "You can stay as long as you need Sebastian, Ciel too."

"How gracious of you, however my lord's betrothed shall surely worry if we stay too long away... I will of course assist in the duties of a servant throughout our stay."

"He'll help you Eclipse, that should give you a chance to relax!"

"Perhaps he will be of more use than your other guests."

Thinking of his friends who currently battled overseas, the young demon mentioned "I hope they're alright."

"Lord Krayon surely followed, and is watching over them."

Nodding, "You're right Eclipse, he would never let anything bad happen to Erutis."

Bored by the conversation which pertained to nothing of his concern the younger lord said "Sebastian I grow tired. Perhaps I'll sleep on the floor, or do you remain capable of carrying out your duty?"

"Yes my lord. Eclipse might you direct me to the quarters where Lord Ciel will reside?"

Raenef nodded to his servant, "I'll be fine here with Ciel".

With a nod, Eclipse grasped Sebastian's arm, said " _ **Go**_ " and they disappeared.

Ciel didn't seem surprised by the magic, so Raenef didn't bother explaining. He linked arms with the other boy, "Come on Ciel... _**Go**_ _._ "

In a well furnished bedroom the older demons conversed. "Ah, so you're teaching Lord Raenef to **be** a demon lord."

"Yes, and his curiosity is what brought you two here" Eclipse responded, lighting six lamps.

Making the bed the way his master liked the other mentioned, "I serve master Ciel due to a contract created for his vengeance, upon completion I will devour his soul. How did you come to serve your master?"

Eclipse wasn't startled by the grotesque nature of the black butler's servitude. He heard tell of such methods from a war comrade hundreds of years past."I pledged my life to Lord Raenef the First several centuries ago, swearing to serve each one thereafter. Upon the untimely death of Lord Raenef the Fourth I found, and began training the young lord Raenef the Fifth."

Sebastian completed the task, "Another query, demons live with humans in this world?"

"Not exactly..."

"This is the castle library. If you want to learn about the world, just read any book here."

Ciel regarded the millions of texts shelved therein. He'd have Sebastian read the majority for him. "Thank you Lord Raenef, I appreciate your help."

The demon lord smiled, "Call me Raenef, or Rae, all my friends do."

Arching an eyebrow Ciel recalled the face of his betrothed as she spoke with a similarly gentle smile. "Thank you Raenef."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so" Ciel opened a book, the unusual characters becoming comprehensible words as he turned the pages.

"What happened to you?"

Ciel shut the book. "Regarding what?"

"Well your eye, and you use a walking stick..." he spoke quietly.

After pausing a moment, "Something terrible, something that revealed to a young boy how disgusting human nature truly is."

Raenef stood motionless, intently staring at his human counterpart.

Uncharacteristically Ciel explained further, "My parents were murdered when our manor was burned down." He could still see their charred screaming faces.

"I survived, and was kidnapped. My captors brutally beat, then offered me for a price to any masked person in attendance at a gathering. That was when I called out, offering my soul to any from the depths of darkness to save me, and aid me in vengeance. Sebastian answered my call, and with our contract, I began recreating the empire lost to the Phantomhive name, meanwhile piecing the puzzle together to find those who killed my parents."

Turning so the more proper lord didn't notice the glimmer in his eyes Raenef mentioned, "I never knew my parents... With other orphans in the Thieves Guild I scavenged for food, and was chased by guards, until Eclipse found me. He told me I'm a demon lord, and brought me here to begin my rule".

Smiling now, "He's supposed to be my servant, but I can't help loving him." Catching himself he turned. "So Sebastian said you're betrothed? What's she like?"

Sebastian noticed the sun setting. "Eclipse, may I use your kitchen?"

"You are my lord's guest Sebastian, I'll cook dinner."

"I'd like to help then."

With the meal prepared Eclipse mentioned,"I'm certain my master is giving yours a tour of the castle, so they could be anywhere."

"I know where Ciel is."

"Oh?"

Disappearing in a flash Sebastian swiftly ran through the halls, and soon returned with both lords.

Eclipse hummed in appreciation of the other demon's skill.

"The mark of our contract."

Ciel set his cane down, "Good dog, now where shall I eat, standing here then?"

"Of course not master, I will seat you." Sebastian pulled out a chair, and poured wine into his goblet. He set the skull-faced cane beside him.

Perplexed by their exchange Raenef sat, beckoning Eclipse to sit next to him after he pushed in his chair. He did so.

Sebastian stood beside his lord.

"Sebastian please sit down. This is another world, like you said. In my castle everyone sits to eat at the same time."

Quizzically Sebastian looked to his master.

Sighing, "Sit boy." Ciel named him after a dog, and would treat him as such whenever he pleased.

That evening Sebastian dressed his lord in bedclothes, and placed his eye-patch on the bedside table.

Looking up at his butler with his one blue eye, the other with a glowing purple symbol, "I order you to go to the library and read about this world's history. I expect a report of all critical information in the morning."

"Yes my lord. Have a restful sleep." He blew out the candle, and disappeared leaving three black feathers behind.

Sitting up in bed Raenef noted, "I like Ciel, but he was mean to Sebastian. Maybe tomorrow he'll be in a better mood, and we can go to town to buy him more clothes."

"You're so unlike any other lord master Raenef."

"Is that bad?"

Loosening the youth's blonde hair from its wrappings Eclipse answered with smiling crimson eyes, "Certainly not, now get some rest."

Yawning he laid down "Goodnight Eclipse."

"Sleep well Raenef."

In the library Eclipse came upon the foreign butler, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Ah Eclipse, yes I suppose I am. I was ordered to gather information from this vast collection of texts."

"You are a different sort of demon", which he didn't see any reason to trust.

"Indeed. Don't worry Eclipse, I do nothing unless ordered by my master, and he has not ordered any sort of hostility."

"Not yet" Eclipse concluded.

"Not yet" Sebastian agreed, maintaining his charming smile. "He is a troubled little lord, for whom I've committed many such acts."

Eclipse glared, revealing his power.

Sebastian didn't budge. "I have no qualms with you. We are something like very distant cousins wouldn't you say?", he chuckled. "Right. Either way, I was ordered to read through each book herein in order to learn about your world, so if you would excuse me." He bowed to his counterpart and set to the task.

The next morning Ciel awoke when he heard a thump. With light of morning barely bleeding through dark curtains, his eye saw a shadow.

Without his gun, he was defenseless. "Sebastian!"

"Ah!" The intruder shouted as he was promptly knocked down by Sebastian. Ciel rushed to separate the curtains and see the face of the intruder.

"Raenef!"

In a moment the black butler was thrown across the room.

"Lord Raenef are you harmed?" Eclipse asked, carefully lifting his charge. Though disheveled, he had no obvious injuries.

Clutching Eclipse's robes Raenef cried "I- I was just going to ask what you want to do today Ciel."

" **Sebastian** " Ciel growled.

"Master you called for me, and appeared to be in danger. It is my duty to protect you."

"You will leave this castle" Eclipse stated coolly, putting an arm protectively around his young lord.

After pulling on clean new white gloves Sebastian bowed. "We shall. Please accept my apologies for the mistake Lord Raenef."

"Sebastian how the hell are we going to return without their help?!"

Rubbing his bruised neck Raenef quietly said "It's fine, you can stay. I'll figure out how to send you back... Just please don't do that again Sebastian."

Said butler turned, "Do you trust them master Ciel?"

Eclipse scowled, how could he presume to ask such a question when it was **he** who attacked?

"Enough. Sebastian you will not harm Lord Raenef again, that is an order."

Sebastian bowed.

Glaring at the newcomers, Eclipse brought Raenef to his bedroom " _ **Go**_..."

Straightening royal nightclothes he mentioned, "You are too merciful my lord. Though you wouldn't be yourself otherwise."

Over the next several days Sebastian shared with his lord much of the history of the world in which they resided...

"Mezraez are a measure of magical power. This power can be used to manifest into spells, or weapons. It flows through the body as an energy..." He slammed a ruler hard against the desk, jarring Ciel from his meandering thoughts.

"Next will be your hands" Sebastian threatened. This was the way every time his master ordered him to teach.

Ciel straightened his posture, refocusing his attention on the task at hand.

Lessons carried on for three hours each morning, with tests given without warning...

"How interesting. Demons fought clerics for one thousand years, ending with an agreement to prevent further bloodshed."

"And..."

"Hostility of course remains between them, as with any such war I've learned of."

"Well done master, that concludes your studies for the day. You may go play now."

"Don't patronize me. I must learn all I can about this world. We still have no knowing how long it will be before we can return to England."

"Alright. One of the key warriors during the Hangma War was a demon of the third order, servant to a powerful lord. This demon's name was Eclipse."

Curiosity perked his master said, "Go on."

"He killed without mercy, and was seen as a horrifying creature, as shown in this illustration." In blackness this creature seemed to leap from the page, stretching forth his soul-eating eyes, and talons which mirrored those of sea monsters in children's books.

Peering at the depiction the youth mentioned mockingly "My, that is a thing of nightmares." If it not for all he'd seen he may be startled by the photograph.

"All demons differ my lord, and I assure if you saw my true form you'd prefer to gouge out your other eye."

Raenef convinced Ciel to "Finish up with the boring lessons, and come play". They sat in the lord's study with a game board between them.

"So if the Queen asks you to do something, you do it?"

"Yes, her majesty is the ruler of England, and as her loyal servant I continue the Phantomhive tradition of carrying out her orders."

"Like the Guards here?" Raenef frowned recalling the men who still targeted those in the Thieves Guild.

"Far worse than boys with sticks" he chuckled. "And I don't police normal citizens, only the devious ones who dwell beyond comprehensions of those people."

Raenef pushed away the game board Sebastian created, something known as "Chess".

"Ciel Phantomhive is your birth-name? I've never heard of anyone with two names like that... Your world seems interesting though."

"Do you forfeit?"

"What?"

"The game, you forfeit?"

"Yeah, you win." He didn't care about winning or loosing, but Ciel certainly did.

"The birth name, otherwise known as surname, or last name is passed from the husband to wife, and then their children. My father's surname was Phantomhive, so upon my birth my parents chose to call me Ciel Phantomhive. If I was a woman, and married a man I would take their last name in place of my father's."

Raenef nodded, "It's like how my official name since I became a demon lord is Raenef the Fifth."

Fighting the urge to call him a fool, Ciel forgave his mistake."Not quite, but you need not worry about such a trivial matter."

"You're right Ciel" he smiled, standing. "Now let's play a game **I** know."

"You enjoy a great deal of free time."

"Yes, I'm here most days, if I'm not summoned to a meeting of Demon Lords, or to see-to-a-matter, but hmm Eclipse pretty much takes care of all that for me..."

"Isn't Eclipse your teacher?"

"Oh yeah, that too. At least lessons are easier to handle than all the elder lords looking down at me, and judging me" he said with a frown.

"I'll pass some information on to you Raenef. One of your stature need not answer to anyone. If any undermine your rule, simply kill them, or have Eclipse do so."

Shocked he exclaimed "I'd never do that Ciel!"

Shrugging "I suppose I can help you in other ways. You did bring me here, removing me from the mundane life I've come to know."

Eclipse nearly dropped the three hundred year old vase he was polishing, "Absolutely not."

"But I want to, and without Chris and Erutis, how else can I train? You never seriously fight me when I ask."

"Raenef I am to protect and serve you. You are powerful, yet if I fought you with my full strength you'd die." The thought froze him to the core.

Frustrated the youth replied, "The only way I can train with Ciel is with Sebastian nearby. If he comes after me to protect Ciel, you need to be there."

He made a good argument. Eclipse was too concerned to realize this assertion was in fact Ciel's. The Brit was adept at any sort of game, including arguments. In the week since he and Sebastian arrived he shared some such knowledge with Raenef.

No matter the power of his argument, his lord remained a child, and children must be raised by strict guidelines. "As long as I approve of the weapons he uses."

"Thank you Eclipse!"

" **All** of them."

"Very well, I shall tell my master the terms" said the butler behind him.

"Egotistically you think of yourself as a depiction of propriety, yet insist on being rude" Eclipse quipped, annoyed.

"Truly Eclipse I learn more from you everyday" he smiled, leaving several black feathers behind.

Minutes later he brought six weapons in a satchel on his back, and Ciel in his arms. The proper lord was set down, cane in hand.

"Where did you find these?"

With his ever-present smile the butler replied, "Here and there."

Inspecting the instruments of battle Eclipse noted some were higher-level weapons than his young lord was accustomed to, but he believed in Raenef's power.

"I'll allow it."

Ciel smirked, glad to be relieved of boredom. "I won't go easy on you Raenef. I strive to win each game, and even this is a game."

Stunningly mature Raenef replied, "That's fine. I may not look it, but I'm fairly tough. Now say the order so we can begin."

"Sebastian you will not intervene in any way, this is an order."

"Yes my lord" he took Ciel's cane, and stepped back.

The moment the command was spoken Raenef shot dark arrows at the other boy. Ciel gasped, nearly losing his footing.

Sebastian chuckled, Raenef utilized his blind spot.

Wiping blood from his right cheek Ciel smiled. All could see the passion burning in his eye as he rushed forward clutching a Backsword in one hand. This European weapon included a straight single-edged blade, and a hilt with a single-handed grip.

Raenef dodged, but Ciel slashed him as they passed. Though a hand-gun was his preference, Sebastian trained him at sword-play.

The older demons looked on from a reasonable distance.

"Recall your order" said Eclipse.

"Of course, I obey every order my master gives, by our contract. Shall we have some tea while they play?"

"Tea?"

Two steaming goblets appeared, and two chairs behind them. "Do you take yours with sugar?"

Eclipse gave him a sidelong glance.

"Me either old chum" he chuckled, passing a mug of black tea to his counterpart. "Let's have a game as well. Shall we determine which of us is eldest?"

Intently watching the fight Eclipse accepted the beverage, but didn't respond. He was in no mood for games.

"Good thrust master!" Sebastian called across the green.

"Quiet you buffoon!" Ciel berated, scarcely avoiding another scorch of flames.

"You were surely young during the Hangma war, which of course I learned all about during my time in your masters library."

Crimson eyes remaining locked on the fight Eclipse mentioned, "I existed one thousand three hundred twenty years when that war began."

"Yes, as I said you were young. Let's see..."

Never looking away from the boys, "It's unlike you to ignore your master's plight Sebastian."

Chuckling the other demon stirred his tea, "Certainly not, I find it quite amusing." He didn't like every quality possessed by the petty child after all, and surely couldn't carry out befitting punishment against the boy himself.

Humming a tune Sebastian sipped the well-prepared beverage.

" _ **Go**_..." Eclipse's glass fell.

Said demon now stood between the two lords.

"What are you doing?! You shouldn't interfere!" Ciel shouted from the ground, growing light-headed from labored breathing.

Sweating and red Raenef nervously looked to his instructor, who calmly noted "It grows dark Lord Raenef."

"Wow night already." Panting, a leather sleeve wiped his brow. "What's for dinner Eclipse?"

"Whatever you like."

Behind them Sebastian knelt, offering a hand.

Through gritted teeth Ciel informed "I cannot stand."

"Do you admit defeat master?" he questioned playfully.

"I know you're enjoying this" he growled, sickened at the demon's current resemblance to his Chinese pawn.

With a devilish upturn of his lips, "What sort of servant would enjoy his master's defeat?"

Ignoring his butler, he called in one breath, "You are strong as you say Raenef, see you at dinner."

With a boyish grin, his counterpart waved "Alright Ciel... _**Go**_."

"My thanks Eclipse" Sebastian bowed.

Quietly, "I stopped the fight for no reason but to prevent loss of my young lord's innocence. With the next attack he would have killed Lord Ciel."

Now to the boy on the ground, "Excuse me Lord Ciel, I must prepare dinner... _**Go**_."

"He is indeed the infamous demon in those records" Sebastian commented, lifting the beaten boy into his arms. "Shall I attend to your wounds?"

In the master bathroom Raenef washed blood from damaged skin.

Eclipse came to him, and began rubbing a special salve on his sliced arm. "Do your injuries hurt much my lord?"

"It's fine" he answered only.

"Is something the matter?" The silence was unlike him.

"I really hurt him Eclipse."

"Lord Ciel understood what may happen."

"But I... It's **my** fault he's here in the first place, and he's my friend..." He refused to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're being too hard on yourself Raenef. He wanted to test your mettle, and you wished to train with someone who wouldn't hold back. He could have been stronger than anticipated, and you could be hurt worse." If such a situation came to be, Eclipse would have severely punished both newcomers.

While Raenef dried off, Eclipse laid out clothes for him to change into.

"What if you and Sebastian fought each other?"

"Fortunately that didn't come to pass, at this time he and Lord Ciel are allies." While Sebastian read about their history, he knew nearly nothing about the other demon. Still, Eclipse believed that if he and Sebastian ever fought they would both die.

Wishing to do something to help Ciel feel better Raenef asked, "Can we have cake tonight?"

Jostled from his thoughts, the older demon patted his charge's head, "Of course. I'll prepare dinner now... _**Go**_."

"Ah Eclipse, could you chop some vegetables?" Sebastian asked as he arrived in the kitchen; there were already several courses cooking.

The other demon instead began mixing ingredients in a large bowl, "Lord Raenef requested cake."

They continued in silence until said cake was finished baking.

"Eclipse I've been meaning to ask, couldn't **you** send us back?"

"If Lord Raenef requested it, perhaps I could... _**Go**_." He brought out the dinner trays.

"I am rather enjoying my time here" Sebastian thought aloud with a chuckle, and followed into the dining room.

Appearing, Raenef sat at the head of the table. "Are you okay Ciel?"

Along with numerous visible bruises, and other wounds, Ciel's arm was in a sling formed from a bed sheet.

"I hurt you as well Raenef" he mentioned, regarding bruises and lesions cuts across the young demon's face and arms. "You are too kind my friend."

Astonished Sebastian halted, it was not often his master referred to someone as his friend.

This unusually kind demeanor changed the moment he saw his butler, "Set down the remaining platters so we may eat fool."

"I'm sooo hungry, training with you really exhausted me." Raenef quickly devoured a full plate, and washed it down with a goblet of wine.

That evening Raenef paced his bedroom. "Eclipse I can't find the book with the summoning spell I used... actually I'm not even sure which spell it was..."

"I'll help you search for it tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea how to send them back? Maybe we can figure it out together."

"If that is what you want we'll focus on that tomorrow, after your studies."

"You know what I mean." Raenef flopped onto his bed with a sigh, "Eclipse, always so focused on his duties.,,"

The elder demon revealed a smile.

Smiling up at him Raenef concluded, "But you wouldn't be yourself otherwise... Goodnight Eclipse."

"Sleep well Raenef." He put out the candles and departed.

Ciel sat up in bed, staring out the window.

"Bored master?"

"Concerned." Ciel looked to his butler. "I wonder if the sequence of time between this world and home is the same... Sebastian if I tell you to determine how to return us to England, could you?"

"Is that an order?"

"No, simply a question."

"If you order it, by our contract I must, however I have no notion how to. Perhaps after years of study I would be able to."

"Useless as I thought. Leave me."

"Yes master." Sebastian disappeared, leaving the room in darkness.

"Raenef!" Ciel shouted in the early morning two weeks into his stay.

"Oops, sorry I surprised you again." Raenef jumped from the bed.

The younger boy pushed away his blankets, and grabbed his eye patch."It's fine. I was having a nightmare."

Leaning against the wall Raenef asked shyly, "About the fire?"

"Yes now shut up" Ciel replied tersely. He didn't like to admit weakness, and surely detested showing such emotion.

"I'm sorry."

Not turning, Ciel stated curtly "Only a **fool** apologizes for something he had no part in."

Frowning Raenef reached for his friend's arm, but Ciel quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me" he hissed.

Fighting the trembling of his lips Raenef whispered "... _ **Go**_ ", leaving Ciel alone.

Raenef fled to a room he felt comforted in. "Eclipse?" He whispered though his teacher was certainly attending to his duties.

Dabbing away tears with a handkerchief the older demon said, "Lord Ciel likes everyone to believe he is better than a man. Although Sebastian admits he possesses qualities which show that, he remains a child."

"Should I see if he wants to play Chess?" his young charge asked with innocence in shimmering eyes.

Patting his cheek, "Perhaps after breakfast."

Raenef jumped up and seemed to literally shake off the sadness. "I'll have Sebastian ask if Ciel would rather eat in his room."

"That is a fine idea Raenef."

The young lord took this as the okay to run from Eclipse's room into the hallway shouting Sebastian's name until the foreign demon appeared.

"Master Ciel requests that you cease focusing on ridiculous attempts at friendship, and return us to England."

Eclipse stepped before his lord, " **Butler**..."

Smile as falsely charming as ever, "I'd happily listen to whatever you were going to say Eclipse, but master is calling."

As black feathers settled, Eclipse dispelled fury from his eyes in exchange for a softer expression before turning to his lord.

"Breakfast time", he offered a hand. Raenef accepted it, "... _ **Go**_ "

Raenef and Eclipse ate alone for the first time in over a year. "I hope Erutis and Chris come home soon."

In the guest bedroom, Sebastian recited from memory "Lord Krayon of Egae then annexed the land, leaving billions of humans-"

"I could simply tell the clerics I was kidnapped and tortured by the "despicable demon lord" in this castle. Perhaps that would be entertaining..." Ciel interrupted.

"Master if you still wish to return to Lady Elizabeth, and to achieve vengeance, you shouldn't speak so lightly about warring." Though the notion of bloodshed and souls galore ignited lust within, he recalled the prized delicacy which awaited him upon fulfillment of this master's wishes.

"Quiet fool, I don't need you to remind me of that which I live for" he retorted viciously.

Unfazed, Sebastian brought a tray of confections to the desk.

–

The day passed slowly...

"So ends our lessons for today" said Eclipse. Setting down the text, he put a hand on Raenef's shoulder "... _ **Go**_ "

They soon arrived in the library. "Shall we find that book?"

Gleefully Raenef asked "You're the one who set this library up right? So maybe you can think of which shelves are most likely to have it, since I definitely put it right back."

Eclipse nodded, "My thoughts exactly." He was pleased by his lord's problem solving.

"Really?" Raenef grinned happily. He didn't mention the reason he "put it right back" was because he deared the book would hurt him, or that his tutor would be angered.

"Summoning spells are this way."

He grabbed Eclipse's hand tightly as he said "... _ **Go**_."

Three light knocks woke Ciel. "I haven't napped since I was a boy" he admonished himself. Peering at the window he saw the sun was setting.

"Master shall I see who's at the door?" Sebastian asked, setting down a book about the means of torture practiced by demons in this world.

"Fine", he was so tired.

Sebastian went to the door, "Yes?"

"Lord Raenef requests Lord Ciel's company, he has a gift" Eclipse informed.

Turning "Master, Lord Rae-"

"I heard him. Tell Lord Raenef I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Yes. _**Go**_..."

Closing the door, "What do you think he has in mind my lord?"

"I don't care, I decided to treat him as a tool."

"You played with him until now, why the change of heart? Do you grow soft?" he smirked.

Ignoring him, Ciel went into the bathroom to wash his face.

They found Raenef and Eclipse in the main hall.

"Ciel I- Eclipse and I finally got it! And now everything's set so-"

Tiredly, " **What** are you babbling about?"

Eclipse answered, "We can send you home."

"Grand! Now how should we prepare?" Sebastian asked.

"All you need to do is stand where you are while lord Raenef and I read the spell."

"Wait!" Raenef shouted. Tears creeping over his cheeks, he rushed to hug both newcomers.

"I'll miss you, and I promise I'll never forget what you taught me Ciel."

As the weeping boy let them go, Sebastian wiped his face with a pristine white handkerchief. "May your rule be long, and memorable Lord Raenef."

Eclipse spoke to Ciel, "Be certain Sebastian listens to your every order Lord Ciel. You will surely achieve your vengeance".

Sebastian then shook hands with Eclipse.

"Perhaps we can do this again, how does one hundred years sound?"

Eclipse chuckled, "Perhaps."

"Enjoy yourself comrade."

–-

Two climbed the hill toward Castle Raenef.

"I'm sure Rae gave Eclipse a headache with how much he was worrying about us." Erutis mentioned, resting a sword on her shoulder.

The cleric shook his head, "You're probably thinking about the headache Lord Krayon gave **you** all this time."

Shrugging, "Krayon who? I didn't notice him at all."

Said demon lord floated just above them, dropping pink flower petals in Erutis's footpath.

"Yeah, sure" Chris replied.

He stared wide-eyed as the castle came into view. A large blast of mezraez shot from the roof. "Erutis what is that?"

"Do you think Rae is in trouble?" The friends looked at each other equally concerned for the demon who was like their younger brother.

"Krayon!"

The demon lord peered at Erutis, "Yes my beloved?"

"Take us to the castle!"

"I miss them already Eclipse" Raenef pouted, laying his head on the older demon's lap.

"Your guests have returned."

"What do you mean?" He sat up, "We just sent them away."

"I meant-" Before Eclipse could finish Krayon appeared before them. He dropped Chris, and gently placed Erutis down. "- Those two."

"Where are they?! If they hurt Rae!-"

Chris turned around, "Raenef you're okay, thank Rased!"

Eclipse stood, bowing to one of the five eldest demon lords, "Lord Krayon we didn't expect you."

"I had him bring us when we saw that blast of mezraez.We thought someone powerful was attacking."

Raenef shook his head, "Eclipse would protect me silly. That was just us, we combined our mezraez to send our new friends back to their world."

Erutis looked to Chris, then back to the young lord. "Umm... are you feeling okay Rae?"

"Except for a few bruises from training with Ciel, I feel great!"

His friend's faces continued to hold confusion. Eclipse mentioned, "Lord Raenef brought two guests from another universe, and found the spell to send them back."

"A demon" Krayon noted, sensing the remnants of Sebastian's power.

"One was" Eclipse nodded.

"Enemies?" the elder lord asked.

"No threat presented itself."

Chris and Erutis looked at each other again. "Oookay, well Rae can tell us all about it at dinner. I'm starving!" the swords-woman shouted.

Chris nodded "We've lived on what Erutis caught for the past few days." The redhead glared at him.

"Would you like to join us Lord Krayon?" Raenef asked. Eclipse made no moves to halt the offer.

"That would be marvelous Lord Raenef." The flamboyant demon replied, grabbing Erutis's hand. Shock from Raenef's offer for the lord to stay quickly war off, and she tossed Krayon's hand away.

"Only in your dreams."

"Oh you are always in my dreams fair Erutis, perhaps I shall look in on yours tonight."

Disgusted she shouted "Demon Lord of Dreams my ass, if you dare I'll kill you!"

Chris ducked out of the way of her mezraez sword shouting "Rased save me!"

Raenef smiled, "Everything's back to usual."

"Unfortunately" Eclipse replied as a sigh. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you feel like making Eclipse. Oh and can we have more cake?"

"Of course Raenef, whatever you wish."

Back to the streets of London, Ciel was glad for the night's cover of darkness, witnesses were a nuisance.

"Let's go see if those idiots have demolished my mansion." His servants were of little use.

"I'm sure they have... But I'll have everything returned to perfection post-haste my lord."

"You'd better have dinner prepared by the time we return. I'll need energy in order to amend what failings have come upon my company during my time away."

"Of course" Sebastian lifted him, and they disappeared.

 _ **THE END**_

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
